More than a friendship
by Sharpiegirl213
Summary: Lily and Jake are away leaving miley and oliver alone to play. Rated M for lemons.*some strong sexual scenes*


**I'm new to fanfiction and this is my first 'fanfic' so please don't flame me too hard. The characters are OOC, extremely out of character. This is a Moliver fic, so if you don't like this pairing, please go away. A special thanks to FrankandJoe3 for helping me write 96% of this.**

**-Sharpiegirl213**

Miley sat on her lumpy old couch, her knees pulled up to her chest. She was supposed to be practicing her new song, but she just wasn't in the spirit. She was all depressed. She had been sense Jake left. Miley really loved Jake and without him, she felt empty and blank. Jake had been gone for three days now, making matters worse.

Normally when this happened, Lily would be over at her house, comforting her, doing stupid things were her boyfriend Oliver. There was a problem with that though. Lily was out of town all week to visit some family in Georgia. She had left yesterday. Jackson had shut himself up in his 'man cave' and from the sounds of it; he had been 'playing' with his new girlfriend for a while now. 

That only worsened Miley's mood. She attempted to cover her ears to block them out, but that didn't help at all. She groaned, and closed her eyes, hoping they'd stop. They didn't but a sound echoed throughout the house that made her feel just a little bit better. It was a few simple knocks on the door. She stood to her feet and looked at the glass door across from her.

She wasn't exactly surprised to see him there, but she wasn't joyous. She hadn't really been expecting anyone else though, so her mood couldn't have been worse. Miley walked over to the door and unlocked it, letting Oliver walk in before she closed the door behind him.

"Hey," she greeted him weakly.

He returned the small smile she had given him and walked to the kitchen toward the fridge.

"Hey Miley."

Miley didn't even think twice as he opened the refrigerator and pulled out a slice of the cake Jackson had brought home last night. He sat at the kitchen table and began to eat it.

"Why are you here?" she asked him, watching him stuff his face.

"Bored," he said in between mouthfuls.

Miley nodded.

"Yeah, it's boring here without Jake and Lily. It's not the same," she sighed, collapsing on the couch once again.

"Lily, I understand, but Jake, not so much. He's never really around," Oliver pointed out.

Miley hated to, but she had to agree. Jake was a superstar and just like her, he was usually busy. They hung out sometimes, but their relationship was mostly over the phone and emails and such. It wasn't as much face-to-face as it was screen-to-face.

"Well, what about Lily? She spoils you sick," Miley countered, not wanting to seem like she was the only one with a bad partner.

Oliver shrugged and said something inaudible as cake spewed from his mouth like a volcano.

"Um, what?" Miley asked, glancing his way confused.

He swallowed hard.

"I know; I deserve nothing more," he repeated, taking another huge bite of cake.

"I hope you choke on that," Miley muttered softly, hoping he didn't hear.

He did though. He looked up. He tried to say something, but once again, the cake stopped him. He glared angrily at it, pushed it away, swallowed hard again and approached the couch.

"You do, do ya?" he asked, sounding more curious than angry.

Miley raised an eyebrow.

"Uh… no… I… think?" she was watching him.

There was something in his eyes that freaked her out. She got up from the couch and began to back up. He continued walking after her with that same stare in his eyes. Miley was now officially freaked out. She started to jog up the staircase, not wanting to break a heel on the steps. From the sounds of it, Oliver was still following her. She increased her pace and passed by Jackson's room. She froze in front of his room, her suspicion rising at the sounds coming from it.

Oliver stopped too, not exactly sure what was going on. He pushed open the door lightly and immediately regretted it. He cried out and hurried to cover his eyes. Miley did too.

"My God! That shouldn't be legal!" Miley screamed, scrambling away towards her own room.

Once she was gone, Oliver uncovered his eyes and watched the activities in Jackson's room for a few seconds before Jackson noticed. He raised his head.

"Do you mind?" he cried at him.

Oliver felt his ears turn red as he scrambled down the hallway after Miley.

XxXxX

Miley slammed the door closed the second Oliver stepped in.

"My God… how could… in my house…" Miley couldn't get her thoughts straight.

"It's only human Miley," Oliver reminded her, sinking down against her door.

Miley collapsed on her bed.

"Don't remind me… Man, why did Jackson have to be human?" she asked herself.

Oliver shrugged. Then he remembered why he had chased Miley up here.

"So Miley… how does it feel to not have the guy who's never around not around?" Oliver asked her, slowly trying to get to a point.

Miley raised an eyebrow.

"Um… I don't know… I… I guess it's kinda lonely," she shrugged.

She didn't seem all too upset now as she did then. Oliver thought about getting up, but decided against it; not yet.

"What about you, without Lily and all?" Miley asked him, glancing at him from her comfortable spot on the bed.

Oliver shrugged.

"I don't know; for some reason, I don't really seem to be too upset anymore," he admitted, deciding now would be a good time if any.

He got up and lay beside her on the bed. He looked over at her, that same hungry, empty stare in his eyes as earlier. This time, Miley didn't get up. For once, she thought she understood. She smiled softly as she felt a small shiver slide down her back.

"Hey Miley," Oliver started, his eyes traveling her body.

There was something in his voice that gave Miley's stomach butterflies.

"H-Hey," she found her voice shake.

What was going on? She loved Jake! What was wrong with Oliver? Why was he doing this? Then she realized something: she didn't care. Oliver began to slowly close the distance between the two of them and she felt his lips cover hers. Unlike all of the other times she had thought of this scenario, it didn't feel like kissing her brother. It felt… well, indescribable.

Before she could kiss back, Oliver pulled away for a moment. Miley felt her stomach drop and felt a frown cover her lips. Seeing that, Oliver knew what he was doing was right. He leaned back in and his and Miley's lips connected. For some reason, this time it was better. He tasted sweeter almost. It might've been the cake he had just eaten, or maybe the fact that she was kissing back, but she wasn't really thinking about it.

She wasn't thinking about Jake. She wasn't thinking about Lily. She wasn't thinking of Jackson and his… 'interesting' girlfriend. No, she was thinking about Oliver. No, she wasn't even thinking of him directly. She was thinking of his lips. She was thinking about their friendship. She was thinking of everything that could lead to a why.

It's pretty hard to think though, when your mind is on Cloud 9 and your body is still on Earth, a hand dragging down the side of your arm softly, sending you shivers. She tried to jump down to cloud 7 or maybe even cloud 1 so she could see what was happening, but she had lost herself within his lips. She felt her mind snap back to her body when Oliver's hand lingered down to her breasts.

Miley pushed his hand off her chest, but the boy was determined. He deepened the kiss, hoping to get her back into the trance she had been in only moments ago that had made her seem happier then he had in a while. It didn't get her back to the trance, but it made her hesitate before slowly pushing his hand away from her chest again. Oliver pulled away from her, upset.

Miley froze, regret in her eyes. She felt guilt for kissing her best friend's boyfriend. She also felt guilty for enjoying the kiss she shared with her best friend's boyfriend.

"Oliver… this is wrong," she said, softly.

"I don't care." Oliver said taking the hem of her shirt in his hand.

"Oliver," Miley started.

"Shh." He said ripping her shirt off her body, then her C cup bra.

He took one boob in his mouth caressing the other with his hand. Miley jumped in surprise, but found this to be surprisingly pleasureful. She found an unsuspected groan force its way into her mouth, but she tried to hide it. She never was good at hiding things though. It slipped out. To this, Oliver smiled.

He then released her boob. He then turned his attention to her skirt. He took the zipper in his released the button, then he pulled them down. He then removed her panties revealing her womanhood. He then put a kiss on her cleanly shaved vagina. He then started to suck her, she was very wet.

Miley let another involuntarily moan slip. Oliver slipped his own shirt, pants and boxers off. Miley saw his huge dick in a perfect erection. She leaned forward to suck it, not knowing why she had too. It was just an undeniable urge that she couldn't fight off.

Oliver moaned. Miley stopped, looked up and smiled and replied "This comes as easy as breathing to me."

Miley stopped. Oliver leaned down and kissed her. He led a trail of kisses from her lips to her neck down her stomach then to her vagina. Miley couldn't wait any longer.

"Oliver! Get inside me now!" She screamed.

Oliver did as he was told. He slid his dick in to her cunt. Miley moaned. Oliver began to thrust in and out. Miley cried out in pain. Oliver hesitated, but Miley didn't like that. No, she didn't like that one bit.

"No, please don't stop," she begged, something in her voice that sent a shiver down his spine.

Oliver smiled and didn't do anything. He stayed where he was, wanting to see how desperate she was. She was pretty desperate.

"Please!" she screamed.

Oliver grinned ear to ear and continued, an unfamiliar feeling building up inside of him. Miley's cries came faster and more frequent, but this time, they weren't from pain. They were from pure pleasure. The harder she cried, the harder he thrust.

"Faster! I'm about to cum!" Miley panted, impatiently.

Oliver was quick to obey and he did as was told. Then it happened. Just like those commercials you'd see on TV with the K Brand Yours and Mine. Miley just sort of, well, exploded to say the least. As Miley came he pulled out and licked her clean. He then lay beside her and they panted and sweat. Oliver then kissed Miley again, satisfied.

"Well, that certainly was fun," he grinned to himself.

Miley was silent, but her expression spoke for itself. Oliver got up and slipped his clothes back on. Miley did the same. They stayed silent. Then, to break the awkward silence between the two, Miley's phone rang. She picked it up.

"Hello?" she said, out of breath.

"Oh, hey Jake," she said awkwardly.

Oliver's phone vibrated in his own pocket. He opened it to see a text from Lily.

_**Hey(: Is everything okay without me? 3 **_She had sent.

Oliver laughed and sent a text back.

_**Yeah, it's torture without you. Wish you were here**_ he sent back, hoping she wouldn't sense his sarcasm.

Just like he thought, she didn't.

_**Miss you**_she sent back, lightning fast.

She always was a fast texter.

"Well… see you later," Oliver waved good bye and headed for the door.

He brushed past Jackson whose hair was ruffled in the exact style that Oliver's was in.

"Sounds like you had fun. What'd I miss?" he asked, confused.

Miley just laughed. "Nah, we were only being human. Nothing really exciting."

Jackson raised an eyebrow, but said nothing for a moment. Then he thought of something.

"You keep quiet about me and Becky," Jackson said. "I thought it was Anna," Miley interrupted.

Jackson rolled his eyes. "Becky, Anna, practically the same thing. You keep quiet about me and _Anna_, and I'll keep quiet about you and Oliver."

Miley smiled. "Sure…"

Not like she planned on telling anyway.

**-End-**

**There, first fanfic. All flames will be used against the Children's Hospital. You don't want to hurt the children, now do you? I didn't think so(:**

**-Sharpiegirl213**


End file.
